The Maiden of Music
by archery713
Summary: The world has changed, Chiyo & Nozaki have a child and live happily. Her name is Rikka Sakura, attending Roman Academy just like her parents. She loves music, she's a pianist, violinist, and artist. She's also a member of Roman Academy Jazz Band. Though she's very shy, that one performance on Christmas starts a new Spring for her (Read Steam in the air first!) [OOC cast]
1. Chapter 1

**Oh oh oh, my god I am back! I am really excited to make this story! It is not canon, it is actually 100% self made characters with some original cast popping up here and there but only for a brief moment. This is all about Chiyo and Nozaki's daughter, Rikka Sakura who is now just starting her romantic spring. What is bound to happen in this new story? Thanks for reading and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold December day at Roman Academy, only a few days away from Winter break and all exams were finished as well. Yet for some reason it was just the beginning of Spring for someone, a girl named Rikka Sakura. She was a bit odd, having naturally grey hair that was about shoulder length she had lots of people look at her. She was a bit under average at the height of 5ft 4in or 1.6 meters tall. Glasses that are *reverse-rimless that added just an extra cute factor to her. Though she was always being looked at by her classmates she is slightly shy but she is a genius and musical prodigy. A member of Class 2-B and set player for the school's Jazz Ensemble.

Across the main school courtyard there stood a boy listening to music with his eyes closed. The Nearness of You by Hoagy Carmichael played while he watched his breath appear in the air. His name is Yamato Namoura, his hair is brown with a pair of **rimless glasses resting on his own face. Almost everyone in his class knew who he is, he talks to people but can lose re interest or temper quickly so it's rare to have a good conversation if you approach him versus him approaching you. He is known in the school for playing the trumpet in the jazz band and as a programming master. Being a student tech support for the school he does odd jobs around the school yet always has time to finish his work. He is also a member of Class 2-B though is also a writer outside of school. Standing at 6ft or 1.8 meters he is taller than the average male his age.

The bell in the school rung and anyone left outside or not in class walked towards their homeroom. Eventually feeling the warm embrace of the school's heating Rikka put her shoes in her locker. Once she entered the classroom the voices of her classmates filled her ears.

Even though the room had so much conversation in it RIkka took her seat at her seat on the far side of the room next to window in the front row. Nestling into her seat the person who sits next to her slides into his seat smoothly. "Good morning…" She said a bit quietly.

Yamato had his headphones in but saw her mouth move, he looked over taking them out as he paused his song. "Oh, good morning. That's what you said right?" He asked trying not to be embarrassed.

"Huh!?" She was a bit confused at first, "Oh, oh yeah… I said good morning. Haha sorry." She moved her shoulder up and shifted around a bit.

"Sorry? Don't worry about it, I was the one who had my headphones in and didn't hear you." He smiled at her, he had a straight smile. It was rare for him to smile but when he did it felt like the warm sun and summer were here once again.

The teacher finally entered the room looking as single and a bit odd as usual. He stood at his podium, "Well plebeians it looks like we made it through another section of your sad excuse for an education!" He straightened his lab coat. "Now today is the last day of school before the winter break and we come back in spring. We won't be doing much and as far as I'm concerned homework will be rare from class to class. Though I don't tell each teacher what to do… not yet anyway." He smiled a bit.

Everyone in the class just kind of laughed, they had gotten used to Sensei and his weird and vague sentences. After a few minutes the bell tolled again and everyone left the room for their next class.

After a long day of mostly giving free periods or light work that had the students fill out forms about how they think the year has been so far, how well their teachers have been doing their job, etc.

Eventually the final bell rung for the day. It was officially winter break and Rikka had nothing to do for the break. Right as the bell ended the PA system crackled, "Can the members of the Roman Jazz Band please come to the music prep room now it would be greatly appreciated." The speaker turned off.

A small group of students left their classroom in movement to the music prep room. Eventually everyone was there. Rikka was the last one to show up, she was the set player.

"Alright let's count off please." Sensei Okarin the moderator of the jazz band said. "Tenor Ritsu, Tenor Kanzashi, Alto Taoe, Bari sax Bohtan." They all responded, "Alright, Trumpet Yamato, Trumpet Issei, Trumpet Kakota, Trumpet Esphan." They responded as well, "Lastly for the winds, Trombone Megumi, Trombone Hashaio, and Trombone Izumi?" They all said, 'here' at the same time and the same tone which sounded cool and creepy. Sensei cleared his throat, "Alrighty then, now everyone else. Bass Usa, Set Rikka, Drum Samaji, and Guitar Orotaka." They all sounded off but Rikka who just raised her hand. "Glad to hear your voice Rikka, seems like it was louder in homeroom." He said in an interesting tone.

"Sorry Sensei, I'm here." She said a bit timid, "No no it's fine it's not like Ritsu is any more talkative." He laughed a bit. Ritsu just gave a pouty face a Usa touched her shoulder from behind. She looked up and just smiled at him returning to her book.

"Alright good, now with that out of the way we can begin the meeting. So this winter break I planned for us to play at a local community center for their Christmas party. Now I know I told you about this but I want to tweak one thing." Everyone looked at him and Ritsu actually put down her book.

"So since we'll be there the whole night the community center wants us to fill it some more because every year they've done this it's been a good amount of people but they can have much more. So I want everyone here to invite at least one of person, either student of family. You can invite more than one but not to many." He walked over to the makeshift desk/conductor's stand he has.

Grabbing a stack of papers he walks back to everyone at the seats, "These are the invitations. They need to show these when they come so they can get food for the night. They are free for us but they aren't for other people so please tell them to bring these." He passes around at least 5 to each person. "Like I said, just a few not many. So you each get 5 but if for some reason you NEED to bring more just have them fill out their +1 with that/those people." He sighed, they all put the invitations in their bag.

"Sensei is that all?" Samaji raised his hand from his set stool while asking it. Sensei raised his head, nodding and waving them out the door he waved to all of them, "Invite at least one person!" He said as they left.

Near Rikka's Apartment

Rikka always walked home, she loved that ability to ever since she started attending school. Before she started high school she lived with her parents who write a popular manga in Japan and the world named Let's Fall in Love V2 which took their old series from high school and set it as those characters child discovering herself in high school. She always thought it was about her and found out later it was, every now and again her father Nozaki will ask about her day when she calls home every weekend.

Now since she started high school she was given the choice to move out and have her own small apartment closer to school where her father lived when he was in high school. It wasn't the same apartment but it was the same complex and it was really close to school, even closer than their regular home, a slightly larger apartment meant for their small family.

She put her key into the lock at turned it, letting herself in from the cold of December she breathed in. Flicking on a light her apartment was simple. In the main room there was a small table and up against a wall there is an upright drum with a violin in it's case on top of it.

¼ of the main room had a ½ wall that divided it from the kitchen which was small yet had a decent sized fridge. Her bedroom was to the left of the main walkway with a door her bathroom inside of her bedroom. At the back of the hallway was a room that was a decent size yet she left it empty for storage or just to use it another day as either a recording booth or possibly get a baby grand drum into her apartment… somehow.

She made herself some tea and sat down at her small table. Turning the TV on for sound she looked at the various music sheets sprawled out on the table. A mixture of violin and drum music layed there, on one corner a very thick book was there that was all jazz music and a small bookshelf in her room had binders filled with different kinds of music.

She eventually tuned her TV to the news and started thinking about what to do for the winter break ahead, 'I could try writing music again and just flop then continue to play improv… I could see if Ristu wants to go anywhere… oh wait she's probably going out with Usa to do something. God they have it so easy! They are in love, and they live in the same place!' She flopped on the table and started to dream about having a boyfriend.

Slowly the dream started to fade as she fell asleep, just as her eyes closed a knock was on the door. Her eyes shot open and she looked around. Finding out it was the door she got up, "Just one moment!" As she stumbled around looking for her glasses.

Eventually she got over to the door and opened, she stood still for a second. "Oh… Hi Yamato, what might you be doing here?" She half hid behind the door.

"Ah haha, oh right you don't know I know you live here." He scratched the back of his neck, "Well sorry about that, I actually live here as well. Just upstairs one floor and a few doors down. I'm apartment 4-D." He laughed a bit realising how creepy this must have looked at first.

Rikka opened the door fully. "Oh… well why don't you come in? It's cold outside." She said lightly.

"Oh sorry I don't have time, I was just wondering if you were doing anything over break? I have nothing planned and didn't realize until today then my mother suggested looking for classmates nearby and I found out you live here!" He smiled yet again, Rikka felt a slight jump in her heat. 'Why do I rarely see that smile yet if I do see it it's directed at me?' She calmed down quickly.

"What am I doing? Oh… well I don't think I'm doing anything over winter break, I mean it's not like you would want to hang out with me though. I'm a pretty boring per-" She was cut off by Yamato speaking again.

"Don't worry about being boring, I just have to whip you into shape and show you how to really live. How about I called Usa from jazz band and see if he and Ritsu want to do anything? I can drag Samaji the bear into it as well!" He chuckled at that last remark.

"Haha, ok then just tell me when you want to do something." She smiled, she was actually a bit shocked herself. Throughout her life she can't remember smiling all that much.

Yamato stopped moving for a second, he noticed her smile, 'Wow, I've literally never seen her smile… it's so cute, especially with her glasses on and the hair adds this certain…' He felt weird but just shook it off.

"Oh uhm yeah I'll tell you, actually. Do you have my phone number?" He said as he fumbled around in his coat pocket. It was a nice coat actually, it was a long coat that makes him look so out out of date yet it fit him well. There were inside pockets like you would see in suits that he kept his phone in. He put it out in the air.

Rikka quickly pulled her phone out of her cardigan pocket and fumbled a bit with the keys trying to open the IR sensor app.

*Ping*

Would you like to register

Yamato Namoura

Into your contacts?

She clicked ok and sent a test text.

"He looked at the text that only said, 'Hi, this is Rikka' as he closed the phone. "Well I'll text you then, see you soon!" He said as he walked again.

Rikka quickly shut the door to keep the cold out and at the same time lean against the door. Her heart was beating so fast some reason, almost as if it was ready to explode. She wasn't sure why but she didn't know if she wanted that fast beating to stop… it felt oddly good.

She returned to her table and plugged in the Kotatsu feature of the table to take a nap and think about how all the stuff she can do this winter break. This might actually be one of the best years for Rikka Sakura. While it may be Winter outside Spring is just starting inside of two people, where will it lead?

* * *

 **END CHAPTER - I don't have anything to really say...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, another chapter is being written! I am actually really happy I can post this on instead of wattpad… it is a nice website and all but not designed for my style of story. Well sorry about that mix up, as always thanks for reading and, enjoy!**

* * *

Rikka woke up, it was dark now. Her legs moved a bit under the Kotatsu, she felt something moving on her leg. Her eyes widened at first but then she lifted the Kotatsu cover.

"Ah, I see you came to take a nap with me Namoura. Haha ok that's fine with me." Rikka smiled at the cat laying next to her legs taking a nap in the warmth.

She supported her body with her arms and looked up at the ceiling light, it was off yet she still squinted a bit expecting it to turn on for some reason. After staring at it long enough she got up to make some more tea. Her old pot had gone cold.

"Winter break… it's pretty outside when it snows yet it hasn't snowed this year." She mumbled to herself while turning on the stove burner.

Flicking on a light switch in the hall she blinked as the room was lit. Turning on the TV and looking around before settling on the news channel she walked over to the calendar.

'Today is… December 19th, only 5 days till Christmas. Yet no snow or even frigid cold air has come through town yet.' She sighed a bit hoping for it to snow soon. She doesn't love the snow but she likes looking at it.

She snapped out of her inner monologue when the tea pot started hissing. Picking it off of the gas stove and pouring her cup full with it she walked back over to her living room.

Looking out of the window she saw the town and all the lights making it seems as if the streets themselves were alive. It was a beautiful sight to see, she loved Christmas so much because of all the fun there is to do… yet now she lives on her own and not as many people can do things.

Ritsu has a boyfriend now so they planned to do stuff over the break most likely. She paused for a second, "Haha, ah who would want to date me anyway? I'm the crazy introvert musician of the school." She laughed to herself again.

She looked at her watch, it read 9:15 PM, she stared at her violin resting on her snare drum. As she reached for the violin her pocket started to vibrate. She quickly pulled her phone out.

Called ID read, Yamato Namoura was calling. Rikka fumbled to open her phone. Once she got it open, "Uhm he- hello? This is Sakura." She stuttered a bit.

"Oh hey Rikka, I just wanted to call to let you know that I found out what to do tomorrow. I thought about texting you but that's just a bit… well boring I guess. People don't call much these days." Rikka laughed a bit.

She took a quick breath, "Haha yes I can understand how just texting can be boring. Oh, but what did you want to do tomorrow?" She said as her cat woke up and walked around her stockinged legs.

"Oh, yeah so can you meet up at the town shopping center? Uhm the large statue at the one end? Meetup there and we'll go to the location from there. See you there!" He said before hanging up.

Rikka looked at her phone closing it, "But where are we going? Ahhh this isn't going to be fun…" She sighed as she put the phone in her pocket. Though once she let it go it buzzed again.

Quickly taking it back out it was a text this time from Yamato, it read. Oh and by the way be there around 1:00, haha almost forgot to tell you that! She sighed yet again.

She closed the phone and walked into her bedroom, she wasn't really up to playing her violin anymore. She layed down on her bed looking up at the christmas lights she lined her ceiling with. They gave off a beautiful soft glow that she fell asleep to. It helped to calm down her racing heart she couldn't understand.

Next Morning

Rikka stretched herself out, looking around at her room. It was still dark in her room because she kept the blinds drawn since she loved the christmas LEDs so much.

She opened her door to see that her living room was about the same light as well. She didn't remember closing the blinds on her porch doors… She walked closer to doors and froze

Like the dreams of children snow is pure and white

Soft and light snow falls as if it has a parachute

The world is a dull light yet the snow is so warming to the soul

Rikka gasped as she saw the fresh snow falling, it was still daylight but the clouds were so thick and grey it wasn't that bright.

She smiled and opened her porch door, it was really cold outside but looking down on the street she saw it sticking and piling up a nice amount already.

As she walked in she heard her phone go off in her room. Walking back in after closing the door she picked it up.

Caller ID read

Yamato Namoura - Calling

She picked it up, "Yamato it's snowing!" She was excited, it was rare for her to show so much emotion.

"Uh, are you ok Sakura? It's just snow you know… plus it's so cold out because of it." He sighed a bit.

"Yes, but snow is so beautiful. Especially when people don't mess with it and it is a perfect white blanket over the world." She smiled to herself.

"Right, I guess I see your point. Oh uhm right that's not why I wanted to call. So the snow actually cancelled one of the activities we had planned for today. We are still meeting at the same place but we have found out something else to do, same time also. Just wanted to tell you! Can't wait to see you." He hung up.

Rikka froze at the last sentence. "Can't wait to see you…" She repeated to herself, her heart was racing a bit. 'Why is my heart like this? Why do I feel so warm all over and have this weird feeling." She was still in her PJ's.

She shook her head, "Alright I don't have time to worry. I have so much to do and little time to do it." She mumbled to herself while getting changed.

Later that day

Rikka was walking in the downtown shopping district. Eventually she came around a corner and could see the statue at the end of the street.

The snow was still falling lightly and all the street lamps were on to help people see better through it. She looked up at the sky with her umbrella still covering her glasses so she doesn't get snow on them.

"Rikka!" Yamato was at the end of the street waving to her, Ritsu and Usa were already there. She kept walking until she was next to them.

Ritsu waved hello, Rikka waved back. "Hey Rikka, you ready to go?" Usa was holding the umbrella we was sharing with Ritsu.

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess… but where are we even going?" Rikka pushed her glasses up.

"Oh don't worry it's not a mixer or anything but it will be fun. Come on just follow us." Yamato looked down his glasses and smiled at her.

Rikka blushed a bit but shook it off quickly, 'Why is this happening!' She just nodded and Yamato began to walk.

Slowly through the streets of the shopping district that was lined with Christmas lights they passed by every shop. One of the only bakeries in town, a couple clothing stores, a 7-11, then at the very end there was a shop Rikka had never been to.

Yamato stopped in front of it. "Here we are!" He put his hands on his hips triumphantly.

Rikka stopped and turned, "Uhm I've never been here… wait what even is this place?" She looked a the sign, it was in english. She was good at english but this was not what she learned in school yet.

"It's a jazz cafe open 24/7 with live musicians all day. It's not that popular but there will always be people there. It's nice." Ritsu said with a pretty monotone voice, she was nose deep in a book.

"Jazz cafe? Oh… I have seen those words in class now that I think about it." She stared at the sign above the door that was hanging in the window. Eventually she translated it, 'Smooth Jazz and food' the sign read.

"Oh come on Sakura, it's winter break. Don't think about school now! Come on it's getting really cold out here, let's go in." He nodded while slowly collapsing his umbrella.

Opening the door she felt a warm rush of air, and an amazing smell of food. Her eyes didn't need to adjust because the lighting was slightly dimmed inside. "Namoura please tell me why we are at a jazz cafe when we play jazz anyway?" She put her umbrella in a nearby stand.

"Well we need to learn from people, these people are more experienced than us and it's cool to listen to them play. Plus hey maybe we can play here one day and have people like us come and listen." He turned around and smiled at her again.

Her heart jumped yet again, Usa and Ritsu stood behind her. Ritsu poked her in the back, "Are you going to move out of the doorway or are you going to stand there and fantasize about Namoura…" She was not amused.

"Oh, sorry Ritsu!" She scuffled into the restaurant, sitting at the small table near the stage with Namoura. A waiter came over to see if they wanted anything.

"Ah can we just have 2 waters? Right Sakura?" He looked over at her and she just nodded. Ritsu and Usa have their own table next to theirs since it's 2 per table.

After a minute or two they got their drinks and settled in for the music. The light snow outside casted an amazing effect from the street lamps. It was about noon yet it felt like sunset.

Three people came on stage, on sat at the piano, another had a large upright bass with him, and the last one sat down with his drumsticks at the set.

"I know this group, and here comes the boom." Yamato whispered across the table and just as the first note played Rikka's eyes lit up like the setting sun.

* * *

 **Oh man this is the top of the 5th page and I always wanted to try a cliffhanger! I hope you actually loved the sensual language. I just started re-watching Chuunibyo… and it is annoying when I write Rikka here and watch it there and write it on Wednesday, it's such a cute name and it really fits this character! But thank you all for reading, I hope I don't screw up, and as always, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooh, this is going to be a rush. I spend my whole weekend and week playing music for marching band, jazz ensemble, wind ensemble… come to think of it Sunday is the only day I am not forced to play music but I end up practicing my trumpet anyway. Well none the less thank you all for waiting and yet again, enjoy!**

* * *

The notes hit with a passion, something that no band could have shown off before. Outside the street was coated with a layer of snow and the sidewalks had couples, businessmen, and other likes moving around the city on a lofty afternoon.

The air was light and everyone felt as if their heads were in the clouds. Rikka watched as the notes hit on each instrument and followed them in her head writing them as she heard them. Eventually she began to do weird moments in her lap with her hands.

Yamato looked over, he saw her eyes open while watching with amazing accuracy. Looking at her hands he couldn't stop looking at them. He'd seen her do this before in class when listening to music. 'Huh, so she can do it with multiple instruments as well…' he laughed a bit to himself.

In Rikka's head her vision was like a hud. Each player had a box with their own sheet music. Each time they played a note she had a keyboard on her lap that each key represented a key in music. Each time a player hit a note she would tap that note and swiftly switch between each player as quickly as her mind would allow her to. 'B, A, A#, C, C, C, Bb, Eb, A, E, G, G, Gb, C#' She said her in head as the notes flew by on her vision.

Yet as they played through all of their songs that afternoon Yamato didn't listen any one of them. Yet at the same time Rikka didn't just listen she also wrote them while listening. After the 7th song they finished up and Rikka's water glass had no ice left and was starting to become room temperature.

"You two going to go home, or do you want to stay on your date longer?" Usa tapped Yamato's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I think we should get going. Come on Rikka." Yamato placed a few Yen bills on the table for their waitress.

Rikka didn't hear him, "Come on Rikka, unless you want to stay I guess." Yamato tapped her shoulder. She looked over and had a confused expression on her face.

"Huh?" She turned to look at the stage, "Oh… yeah let's go I guess." She blushed a bit from spacing out like that. As she got up she noticed the snow outside had just gotten worse.

Usa and Ritsu already had their umbrella out and waited for them to be ready. Yamato grabbed her umbrella and wouldn't give to Rikka.

"I want to show you something, so let's share an umbrella. Okay?" He notioned for her to get under his umbrella. She nodded reluctantly.

After a bit they reached Usa's and Ritsu's home, it changed a lot since Usa first started living there. An office lady got married and left to live with her husband while another resident who is a college student left to learn in America and won't come back soon.

"Hey, you guys live in the same house right?" Yamato asked them as they came up on their complex.

"Huh? Oh well yeah, the landlady is like a mother to me so she let us sleep in the same room. Separate beds but Ritsu sleeps a lot sounder knowing I'm near her. She cares a lot for us" He smiled, Ritsu blushed a bit but nodded in agreement.

"That must be nice, don't you love books though Ritsu? What is your room like a library?" Yamato laughed a bit trying to make a joke.

"Yes, I have one window between 2 bookshelves and the rest of the walls are lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves." She nodded looking back at them.

"You really love to read don't you?" Rikka spoke up a bit. She always saw Ritsu in the library with Usa doing librarian duties waiting till she was ready.

"Yes, it is really entertaining for me." She smiled a bit.

"Aaah alright, well I should let you guys go. You got a new tenants right? A guy and girl, better go converse with them." Yamato waved as he walked away with Rikka still trapped under his umbrella.

"Where is it that you want to show me?" Rikka was wondering a lot.

"Well it's a surprise, and the points of surprises are for you not to know what the surprise is. So please be patient, but trust me." He leaned into her ear and whispered, "It'll be worth it." He back away.

She jumped a bit and blushed but kept walking. "Hmmph, fine…" She was quiet the rest of the way.

A few minutes later

They walked down under the main street with stores on either side and them trapped under his umbrella while it became darker and the snow just thickened.

"You know, I love the snow. When it's dark and the street Christmas lights are on with the thick snow it really makes me love when it gets cold. Snow also reminds of this person I like… she's quiet but really gentle, some days I really wish she was there but I just can't seem to find her. So when she is there I can be next to her and it calms me." He smiled a bit, no teeth but still had a smile on.

"Do you have anyone you like?" Yamato looked down at Rikka. She jumped a bit.

"Huh? Uhm…" She really thought about, and the more she did her answer became a bit clearer. "Well not really, there is one guy that I think is nice and all but I don't want to jeopardize what we have already. So… I guess so I don't know, I'm really confused." She blushed a bit.

"Hmm, yeah I see what you mean. It's hard to think what would happen if you date your best friend but end up breaking up. It's rare but I have only seen few people who still talk after their break up." He blew his warm breath into the air causing a small puff of condensation.

Rikka noticed his lips, there were moist and the lights bounced off of them. She shook her head and looked back at the street.

Yamato stopped and caught Rikka from moving on. "We're here." He pointed to a small store.

"Huh, oh I've seen this restaurant around. Why did you want to bring me here?" She looked at the bakery standing in front of them and Yamato began to move.

"Well, I wanted you to meet the family of course. This is my home!" He smiled again and she gulped a bit.

"Wait, I thought you lived below me!?" She followed him as he opened the door.

"Nope, I did the same thing you did. Live somewhere else that is closer to school so it's not expensive to get there and home." He closed the umbrella after closing the door.

"Mom, Dad we're here!" Yamato yelled behind the counter. The bakery was empty but the glass case had most of the pastries missing. 'It is late, who buys pastries at night?' Rikka reasoned.

Rikka heard footsteps behind in the kitchen, she thought, 'What do they look like? Are they nice? Wait it's not like I'm meeting my boyfriend's parents their just a school friend's!' She shook her head again to get rid of the blush.

A young looking woman came out of the doorway pushing back the short curtains. She had the same eye color as Yamato but seemed to have died her hair a crimson red.

"Yamato, welcome back! What brings you here?" She came out from behind the counter to give him a hug.

"Ah hello mom, I just came to drop by. I was nearby anyway." He gave her a hug as she came up to him.

'Just nearby… you led me here!' Rikka gave off a slightly irritated look.

"Oh and is this ?" His mom bowed slightly. "It's very nice to meet you. Yamato keeps telling me so much about you! Oh and Yamato she's so cute, it'll be hard to make her yours." She smiled and nudged him.

"Oh come on mom, it's not like that!" He blushed a bit, so did Rikka.

"Oh uhm ma'am you can call me Rikka, also it is very nice to meet you too." She bowed slightly.

She smiled and nodded, "Well please sit down and have something. I'll go get some hot chocolate ready. I'll be right back." She bowed and left before Rikka could accept or decline.

"Well sorry about that, but my mother knows a lot about you since you started playing violin and found out you were at my high school and… yeah well please what can I get you?" He gestured towards the glass showcase.

"Wow, they're so nice looking, you sure I can have one?" She eyeballed all of the cakes and breads.

"Yes really, my dad makes them fresh every day anyway. Anything not eaten I send home with friends if they want it or they give to me when I stop by for a visit." He laughed a bit.

"Uhm… alright well I'll take that one then!" She pointed at the white cake with a golden like drizzle on it.

"Ah, good choice. We just released this one, it's a white dense pound cake with a lemon twist and the icing is a cream cheese slightly cut with light lime. Last an orange tang of molten sugar that cools so quickly you can make it build very amazingly." He reached into the cabinet and withdrew it. Grabbing a fork from the top of the showcase as well.

He placed the cake on the table and sat back down. "You're not going to have any?" Rikka sat back down at the small table.

"Well I will just not now. Most likely when my parents force a bunch on me when I leave. Haha yeah I will eventually though. Don't worry." He said as his mother came back out with 2 cups of hot chocolate.

"Here you go, now if you need anything else I'll be in the back." She smiled as she went to the back.

"Seems like we still have time, enjoy your cake. Wanna chat?" Yamato looked over at Rikka and their eyes met. She felt her heart race but managed to get out, "S- Sure…" She blew on the coco.

* * *

 **Alright well I want to end the chapter here… yes I know it should end the scene but I will come back and they will most likely walk home together or something, time jump, it's the 24th, I don't know. I'm listening to Christmas Jazz while I type and it kind of helps me get in the dark but light and beautiful snow. I love snow at night, like LOVE it, snow in the day ain't special and no snow at all isn't either. But snow at night… just a whole new level. Well thank you for reading and as always, enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright let's see if I can powerhouse this chapter of Maiden of Music… no promises but let's see. Thanks all for reading and I have a secret up my sleeve… well none the less, enjoy!**

* * *

Rikka was sitting in the bakery eating her cake. It was almost one of the most delicious things she's ever eaten. "Your family really made this? It's so good!" She had a slight blush on her face the whole time.

"Yes, we actually made it." He laughed a bit, "But I'm glad you like it. Though mom where is Dad?" He looked at his mother who was sitting at the table with them almost waiting for something to happen.

"Oh he's upstairs in the bath. I can pull him down here right not if you want." She said with a smile.

"I'll uh… pass but thank you, I don't want to scar Rikka. Not today at least." He said trying to not make the conversation weirder yet he did.

"Ah... " Rikka put her fork on her plate. She started to blush and moved away a bit.

"Oh look what you did dear! You are scaring her even more, you may not be able to say that today. Wait until she is ready." She smiled a bit as she covered Rikka's ears.

:Oh come on Mom don't say stuff like that. She's just a friend and fellow musician." He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes yes, whatever you say. Oh isn't it getting late though? You should walk here home in case something bad happens okay?" She looked at him while getting up.

"I uhm… don't think that'll be an issue with me walking her home." He rubbed the back of his neck.

His mother was behind the counter filling a box with a few pastries. "Oh well that's good! Though why are you not telling me something?" Her glare seemed to penetrate his soul.

"Uhm, huh what!? Oh it's just that…" He went silent putting on his coat quickly.

"Do you not know I live only a floor above him? I mean give or take a few doors down but you get it…." Rikka was a bit confused.

"Oh isn't that nice! Why didn't you tell me Yamato!" His mother went back to normal and was smiling.

"Haha ah well it just never seemed relevant. That's all…" He tried shaking off the topic.

"Hmmm…. I don't know though, make sure my son doesn't do anything perverted ok? He's a very… interesting boy I'll say that." She smiled almost smashing the box of pastries into his arms.

"Oh we don't see each other that often in the complex but… I will try my best." Rikka bowed and put on her coat.

"Oh I was only joking, well you two have fun and Yamato don't mess up!" She said as they left down the street from the bakery.

"Your mother is a very-" Rikka was cut off by Yamato opening the umbrella for them to stand under.

"Interesting person? Yes I know… sorry about that." He smiled but it didn't really work.

"Uhm no no no, don't worry about it. My parents are pretty weird, their manga artists. And their friends don't stop the crazy train there. So I am used to it, she's actually a very nice woman." She looked forward through the light snow.

"Really? Well I guess that's a good thing then." He didn't talk till they got back to the apartment complex.

On the elevator when they reached his floor he looked a Rikka, "You don't need me to walk you to your door do you?" He said with sincerity.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I will see myself to my own apartment." She bowed as the doors closed and he nodded to her.

Once the doors were closed Rikka rested on one of the walls and her umbrella he finally gave back to her.

She took deep breaths, "Why was his mother talking so much about us! Aaah this makes sense and no sense at the same time… alright I just have to deal with it I guess… no other way around it. Ok ok ok just live till the concert RIkka, yes it's only a few days away. Good good, ok practice and live that's all you need to do." She got off the elevator opened her apartment and crashed in her bed after taking her shoes and jacket off.

Rolling on her back and putting a hand over her chest she took another deep breath, "Why is my heart beating so fast when it shouldn't mean that much!" She said pretty loudly closing her mouth quickly hoping not to wake someone or have someone hear her.

The Christmas lights gave her relief and caused her to drift off to sleep.

A few days later (Alright alright yes I know that the 'few days later' thing is cheesy…)

Rikka stood in front of the restaurant. It was a really big restaurant in the middle of town, very famous for it's music and food. She took a step inside and saw Sensei Okarin.

"Ah Sensei good to see you." She bowed holding her music in her arms.

"Good to see you to, almost everyone is here now." He smiled pointing to the stage at the back of the restaurant.

It was very big but it was a nice size and enough to fit the band. A few people were up there setting up the amps and woodwinds setting up chairs. She spotted Yamato standing up there fiddling with his valva buttons. Her heart jumped a bit.

'Calm down Sakura, you can perform without this happening. It's just a human male, who plays the trumpet, and is a nice person, and has a nice family, and a nice face, and a nice body, and a nice AAAAH NO NO NO!' She lightly slapped her cheeks like she was fluffing a pillow.

She took a deep breath and went up on the stage, they prepared a full drum set for her. She looked all around it, she has played on one before but she still marvels the overall size and fantastic sound of them.

She walked over to the piano after setting up her drum set. "So you like the hardware?" She knocked on the back of the piano.

"Oh please don't break it. But very much Senpai, I didn't expect to use a grand!" She was glowing.

"Well that's nice to hear… man I'm sad I won't be performing with you guys next year. You know you may be lowerclassmen but you're still like family to me." He smiled a bit. He was a very big guy but always was kind.

"Oh yeah, did you find out where you'll be attending yet?" Rikka put her notes on the stand on top of the piano.

Samaji twirled one of his sticks, "Yeah I think so, there is this awesome university in Osaka I want to attend. I sent in my test scores but really it's Sensei's recommendation letter that will get me through. I just have to sit and wait, it's not the best for me to only apply to one college but I'm really hoping to go there." He laughed a bit and sat down at his set.

Rikka nodded, "Well that's good to hear. Let's have a good performance okay?" She said as she was waiting for a response.

Samaji nodded his head, "MMM!" He said with a quite loud grunt which made Rikka laugh a bit.

'Ah she's such a nice girl. Yamato why haven't you made your move yet?' He thought.

Across stage Yamato squirmed a bit and felt a chill go down his back as he felt something said about him. He stopped fiddling with his trumpet to look across stage at a big Samaji hunched over his set and Rikka taking deep breaths.

He saw her and when he noticed her breathing in large takes he looked at her mouth. After he looked at her mouth he saw her lips and they were slightly moist. He tensed up a bit and felt his heart skip a beat or two.

Usa grabbed on his shoulder, "I can see your looking at Rikka, why don't you just make your move?" He whispered into his ear.

Yamato jumped a bit but turned to face Usa, "I just… don't know. I've been around her since middle school but never been this close. To jeopardize it now… well I need to make sure she doesn't want to stay friends. It's so hard to read her let alone look at her without possible giving it away." He sighed a bit.

"Hey, if you love her this much there is no way she doesn't love you back. But yeah, take your time and make sure it is meant to be. I think it will be well worth it." He smiled assuring him.

Yamato nodded as he picked up his trumpet again, Usa went back to his bass to started to tune the large strings. Even though he could have used an electric bass he insisted to use the orchestra bass.

Sensei Okarin came to the front of the stage, "Alright everyone, the time is 7:25 PM. In just a few minutes we are going to start playing. I just want you guys to play your best. Remember we're playing White Christmas with a vibraphone solo. Then we play A Child Is Born next, after that we have Four, anything more we will call as we play and as we feel. So remember, do your best and let's have some fun!" He put a fist in the air and stage had cheers all over.

A few people eating looked up and smiled getting ready for the music to start.

Tonight is the most special night of year not only because it is Christmas Eve but because a call will be answered.

* * *

 **Yay, alright thank you all for reading my next chapter! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, Not yelling at you but I would like to know what you think of the story so far. I love snow at night if you can't tell… but soon something will happen that gives a beautiful glow not only to Rikka's Christmas lights hanging from her ceiling but also to the night sky as we come back next week in The Maiden of Music. Thanks for reading and as always, enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm alright as you know if you read The Dark Tyrant's Eye you know that I didn't have my laptop for a bit so I am late but I hope to upload this on the right day! (I said HOPE, not will XD alright let's see)**

* * *

The call of the angel of love would be answered tonight. A small jazz ensemble stand on the stage playing Sir Duke, A Child is Born, It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year, and Misty.

The room lit up with a soft glow from the music, it was a delight to hear the smooth music of the trumpets with triplets and runs and much more to add effect to the overall atmosphere.

One stage fingers flew with each passing note for the musicians. The power of music guided them with their training. Okarin enforces a 'no conductor' method of music playing to when you're practicing you can have a conductor but once you perform you can't have a conductor. It helps you and forces you to learn internal beat keeping.

Yamato had a solo in The Most Wonderful Time of the Year. He slowly approached the microphone with the solo memorized in his head. He looked at the restaurant, he wasn't scared or shy of the crowd, he loved performing in front of people actually.

Looking to the left and right he had the saxophone line sitting on his left while the percussion was to his right. Rikka saw Yamato standing up in the front of the stage and locked eyes with him making both of them blush a bit but tried very hard not to lose placement within the song.

He stood at the front of the stage swooping his trumpet back up to his mouth and blowing away with a smooth and unforgettable playing. The notes joined together as if to people joining for a kiss, the tone sounded like the finest gold bells the gods could create.

His fingers moving from each note to the next with computer like precision he felt almost at bliss. His eyes closed as he fell into the song more and more.

Eventually his solo ended and he stepped away, in the tables a man started to slowly and light clapping as others joined with him in star struck and awe. They had never heard such perfection. Yamato stepped back and looked at Rikka one more time.

Their eyes met and he felt something, the same thing she felt. It wasn't just a show of recognition, or even a congratulations. It was what two people look like when they have found their perfect match in love.

He walked back to his stand with a warm feeling to his heart, something that will never leave him or Rikka. Neither of them knew what it meant but they would figure it out themselves.

The song ended with a smooth fermada note. As the curtain closed, the band received a round of applause. Sensei stood up on in front of the band to talk.

"Congratulations everyone, I must say that is one of our best concerts performed yet. We have been invited to dine here free of charge, so I would ask you all. Please enjoy the rest of the night but, I have something else to do." He smiled, bowed and, walked off the stage.

After the group found some empty tables in the restaurant a waiter came by to take drinks. As he left with their order he turned back, "Oh and thank you so much for playing her tonight. It was delightful." He smiled.

Once the drinks came to the table everyone sat sipping them while looking over the menu over and over pretty much analysing each meal. But after a while of deciding the waiter just laughed as he walked away. It was funny how they couldn't decide on something as simple as what to eat for the night so they don't starve.

Eventually when the food came Samaji eyed the large platter stacked with sustenance. Slowly the waiter placed the plates on the table and bowed. While bowing he said, "We will be right back with the last order… it's rather large." To which Samaji looked like a depressed kitten.

The waiter rushed away yet a few minutes later a tray larger than the last one came out. On top of it was a mile high plate of fish, meat, noodles, sauce, fresh herbs, and lastly a long and slowly drizzle of the house speciality sauce.

Samaji started to drool in excessive amounts on the table when he saw his plate. The waiter was a normal sized man yet couldn't really carry the plate properly.

Once he got close enough, Samaji grabbed the massive plate for him. The waiter sighed, thanked him, then left stretching himself out from the massive plate.

Everyone at the table began to laugh and Samaji looked back with a really confused puppy dog like face. Putting the platter down, he shrugged and ate.

The meal was amazing, they believed their music was well worth the food they got. Slowly one by one everyone left after some short conversation.

Usa and Ritsu left together. Use stood up first pulling Ritsu's chair out and helping her put her jacket on. "You know Yamato, I'm going to leave it up to you. Have a nice night you two." He winked at Yamato and walked out of the restaurant with Ritsu. They were holding hands and swinging them so dramatically Yamato cursed them a bit under their breath and at the same time thanked them.

Yamato sat a bit awkwardly taking glances at Rikka, while she was doing the same to him. For a second he was going to break the silence but then their eyes met and locked which cause both of them to stop and look at their plates.

"Ah… uhm well uhm…" Yamato stammered out but not much more. He grabbed his case's handle and stood up. "Do you want to go somewhere for dessert? I know this place can serve it but I might know a really nice place for you and me to visit." He said all in one breath hoping it didn't overwhelm her.

She looked up and moved some hair out of her face, "Sure!" She smiled trying to cover her embarrassment.

Yamato looked at her smiling and his heart melted in two. He snap out of it and she was getting out of her chair. He quickly grabbed her coat and tried to help her put it on. She did it slowly trying not to show embarrassment.

They slowly moved to out of the restaurant. Walking along the thick, snow laden sidewalk they feel warm. Yamato help his trumpet case with his right hand and his left hand was empty. Okarin took all of the music so Rikka didn't have anything to hold.

Before Yamato reached the corner of the street he turned and slightly frighten, Rikka followed him just as quickly.

He led her into a park and just as he reached the center of the park he stopped, on one foot turned around, and faced her. "I… can't take this anymore. Rikka Sakura I must tell you something…" He took a deep breath.

The snow high in the clouds started to fall again and down on the ground it began to fall on the two teenagers.

In love there is not right or wrong. There is not pain, no hate, and no regrets. Love is what you make of it, and what you make it of will always be what it is.

* * *

 **Alright alright alright I KNOW I OWE YOU SO MUCH MORE BUT I NEED TO MAKE THIS A CLIFFHANGER! Alright I am actually going to make this a double publish but if you read this then rest easy, the next chapter is waiting for you in just a button click.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYO, so if you don't read my other fanfic The Dark Tyrant's Eye you don't know this, that fic is going on hiatus so I can focus on The Maiden of Music. I know I put a notice last post but I wasn't 100% sure so I didn't say it in the other story for sure. Now, until I get a massive surge of ideas or I catch up to it I will be posting here only. Thank you for reading so far and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Rikka stood outside of her apartment, it was New Years Eve day. She was getting ready to go pick up her new, no FIRST uhm... boyfriend Yamato from his apartment a floor below her.

Eventually she built up enough courage and walked over to the elevator, moving down to his floor she walked up to his door. "Oh wait… I don't know what door he is…" She muttered to herself, slowly freaking out.

Door by door she read the names on the numbers, at last on the 4th door from the end read the name Tosada (とさだ). She raised a hand to knock and withdrew it, 'Wait… what if he isn't ready yet. I mean it's still early.'

Waiting for a minute she raised her hand again, finally she managed to lay a knock on the door. Only a few seconds later Yamato opened the door. "Oh… yeah hold on let me grab my keys and I'm ready to go. Come in, please." He waved her in.

Upon walking in and taking her shoes off she noticed that is was relatively clean. It was actually cleaner than her apartment… Her had a corner that could use some organizing but other than that it was pretty good looking.

Their apartments were identical. The living room, the bedroom, kitchen, short hallway and coat closet and spare room. He was in his room picking stuff up and putting some small objects in his pockets.

"Yamato, not to be uhm… intrusive but what did you do with your spare room? I just use it as a storage room since I live alone." She was standing in one place the whole time not moving mostly of embarrassment of being in his apartment.

"Oh the spare room, why don't you see for yourself?" He nodded and slipped on his jacket. Coming out of his room he motioned towards the door.

She eventually walked towards the door with hesitation. Slowly opening the door it was dark, searching the wall for a switch she found one.

With the flick of the switch she saw the room, it's black walls were padded with sound proofing, there was enough room for a whole band. In one corner was a full drum set and in the other corner sat a baby grand piano.

Rikka's eyes just kind of popped. There was a wall between them and the recording space, this room they were in wasn't that big actually and just fit the recording equipment and a chair.

In the actual recording room itself besides the two static objects there were a few mics on swing arms in there but not much room otherwise. Everything seemed a bit packed but at the same time she could tell it was just enough to be comfortable but not separated.

"My uh parents build recording studios for a living and they insisted that they build me one on the promise I won't stop playing music." He laughed a bit and looked at her.

She pointed at the door as a way of asking if she could go in and he nodded. She ran in the room and looked at all the equipment. It was actually smaller than most studios because it was in an apartment but it was also only for audio so no stage lights of backdrops were needed.

"Now I'm sorry to interrupt but aren't your parents expecting us? When we come back I'll let you explore some more, maybe I'll make a spare key or something if I'm not around when you want to come and practice." He adjusted a mic stand.

"Oh right… I have parents waiting for me… So sorry for intruding yes let's go." She scratched the back of her neck a bit. Moving out of the room in front of Yamato she waiting by the door as he closed up his house.

They eventually caught a train towards the outskirts of the city. Yamato looked at Rikka, they both blushed a bit and shook it, "So what are your parents like?" He eventually asked after about 10 minutes of silence.

"Huh? Oh uhm… well my Dad is really nice, he might seem a bit imposing but he is really soft actually. My mother is very, well loud I guess and loves to talk with my father. I guess you really have to meet them to find out." She smiled a bit thinking about her parents, she hadn't seen them in a bit.

Eventually they reached the station and hopped off. Her mother loved shopping in different towns every so often, so they had to live near the train station. Only a few minutes of walking and they were on front of their house, ever since she was born they moved into a condo a town over.

Apartment 906 was on the call sheet, Rikka pressed the button and heard a buzz. A small sounding voice came over the intercom, "Rikkan is that you!? Ah come on in!" The small voice cut out and the door lock clicked open.

Yamato moved a bit quicker and held the door open for Rikka, she blushed a bit and walked through. The elevator ride up to the 9th floor was quiet but peaceful.

All Yamato could think about was what her parents would be like, 'I mean she's not that tall and that must mean her parents aren't that tall but then what if only her mom is small I mean she sounded small and and and ah this is actually quite stressful… I mean we've only been dating a week or so and I'm cracking under pressure!' He was frantic in his mind but fine on the looked… really frantic.

Rikka looked at him and saw the slight nervousness on his face. "Hey, don't worry about it. My parents are manga artists and really easy going. I bet you my Dad will love you." She smiled, it was such a beautiful smile, almost as if the sun itself was in her smile.

His nervousness started to melt away, he looked at her and nodded. The elevator doors opened and as they walked out Rikka grabbed his hand. Walking up to door 906 she stood there for a second, "Ready?" She looked into his eyes.

He nodded and didn't respond vocally. To that she knocked on the door, from inside a man with a deep voice said, "Coming, just one second." and within a few seconds the door swung open to reveal a man much larger than Rikka.

"Rikka! Welcome home, please come in come in." He ushered them in and gave Rikka a hug. "So this is the boy you were telling me about? Hmm interesting, I'll talk with him later." He smiled a bit jokingly.

Around the corner came a red haired woman who was a bit shorter than Rikka, "Ah Rikka there you are! Oh you look wonderful, that grey hair of yours looks beautiful as always," She laughed a bit and gave her a hug. Her mom's head was a bit over her chin.

She let go of Rikka and turned to Yamato, "Ah and you must be Yamato. I've listened to some of the stuff Rikka has recorded during performance, you quite the musician." She smiled, a very motherly smile.

He blush a bit, "Ah hahaha no no no I'm just doing what I love, no need for the praise." Well he was telling the truth…

Yamato looked up at her father, he was really tall… like really tall. He put his hand out, "Nice to meet you sir, I am Yamato Tosada (とさだ やまと) very nice to meet you."

Her dad grabbed his hand, it was very rough yet not a strong grip. "Hmm Yamato… well nice to meet you as well. Please come and sit down, was the trip here nice?" He seemed very nice and a bit lofty at points.

They all moved from the front entrance to the main living room. It was relatively spacious with a nice TV in one corner and a table in the other corner. The main kotatsu was already set up with some small snacks and drinks, even before he got underneath the kotatsu he could feel the warmth.

Rikka slowly slid under the blanket. As she got closed to the center her legs touched Yamato's and she backed up quickly almost hitting her legs on the table top. She blushed a bit and moved back into the kotatsu.

Once she had settles in Yamato lightly touched Rikka's leg with his own and she jumped a bit, but then settles allowing him to touch her.

A minute or so later Rikka's mom came in, "I see you kids have settled, mind if I join you two? Nozaki will be here in a bit but he might not sit under the kotatsu. There'll be no leg room then!" She smiled almost as if saying her husband is just too tall.

Yamato tried laughing but failed and just started to drink the tea they had set out. On the TV there was Tokyo's New Year's parade going on, large floats, bands, and everything in between came through the parade.

At one point there was a pop singer that the TV reporter was really excited about, saying how her new album has sold over three million in Asia alone. Once they showed her though everyone at the table just had a slightly puzzled look on their face.

Eventually Rikka's dad spoke up, "Wait, who is that? I've never seen her face before…" He looked back expecting an answer. Everyone there just sat there puzzled, the crowd on TV knew who she was but they didn't.

"Well this is what we get for living in the world of Jazz and just about anything but. Not knowing who… well whoever that is." He pointed at the TV.

Everyone began to laugh, it wasn't just a chuckle it was a real laugh, they couldn't stop laughing. No one in the Sakura household knew who that was even though she is so popular. That just goes to show how much they love their own music.

Time passes quickly for them, Rikka and Yamato traded glances here and there but most of them weren't caught by her mom. Her dad was always writing in a notebook on things that passed by on the parade and minute by minute the parade eventually ended.

"Another New Year's parade comes to a close huh? Hmm I only got a few pages of notes." Her dad put the notebook next to him and scooted up to the table in his own blanket.

He looked at Yamato, "Ah yes, I guess she didn't tell you what I do for a living huh?" He laughed a bit. "Come on, follow me." he waved Yamato up as he left the room.

Following him down a hallway he opened the door at the very end of the house. It was dark when he opened it but after flicking a light switch his eyes popped.

The whole room was filled wall to wall with manga. It wasn't just manga in general actually, it was all shojo and romance manga, he couldn't believe someone would have this much manga in one place though.

"I started in high school, the manga was called 'Let's Fall In Love' at the time i was writing it solo and Sakura, Rikka's mom was my assistant. Near the end of my second year Rikka actually asked me out, I was really really dense back then and she pretty much had to spell it out by kissing me. Haha ah, well after that we renamed the manga and continued it, now we are the authors of 'Finding New Love' which is all about the main characters kids falling in love." He ran his fingers on the spines of the books.

"So you're a full mangaka? That's actually pretty cool, I know some friends who want to become mangaka's but wow I've never met a real one." He looked around at the books, and his desk.

"Now, I also asked you to see this to show you how much work I put into the stuff I create. I have hundreds of thousands of fans, I might even have millions outside of Japan, but I need to ask you something. I won't give you the 'don't break my daughter's heart' speech because if you two really feel the need to break up then I won't stand in your way…" He took a deep breath almost as if he had said the rest in one breath.

"But I will say this, I want you two to try as hard as you can. Sometimes you will hit a rough patch, maybe it's money, social issues, or just being in a mood. Yet even during those times I know you can be there for her, you already have been and you just didn't know it. This is pure love, not because you both are musicians, or you both live in the same apartment complex, but because you both loved each other before you knew the other loved you back." He laughed a bit, slowly he moved back to the door and clicked the light again.

"I want you two to take this relationship at your own speed, don't fall collapse under pressure, and most of all… make her happy, and make me proud. I'd love to call you my son-in-law one day." He smiled and stuck his hand out for a handshake.

Yamato blushed a bit at that last part but shook it off, "I will try as hard as possible sir, thank you so much for supporting us on this." He bowed almost as low as humanly possible without falling over.

Rikka's dad laughed, "Alright then, now let's get back to the ladies." He patted him on the back as they moved to living room again.

"Dad did you beat him up already?" Rikka had a bit of a frowny face.

Her dad put his hands in the air, "No no, I just showed him what I do for a living. I can't damage these hands you know, it's my living." He smiled like an American news anchor.

A slight shiver went down her spine, 'that was just a bit cringe worthy…'.

The night was almost over, "Are you going to stay up to see the sun rise?" Yamato looked out to the inky black night.

Her dad stroked his chin, "Hmmmm… I think Chiyo and I are going to go to bed, but if we end up staying up then I guess so be it. Well if you need me I'll be in my office." He stood up and grabbed his notebook walking away reading his notes over.

"Well you heard him, I've got something to do so I'll be there doing that." Her mother stood up and smiled as she walked out of the room, Yamato could have sworn she winked but he wasn't sure.

They were left alone again, this time in Rikka's parent's and childhood home. The air was a bit tense but eventually Yamato broke the tension. "I think I want to try and stay up till sunrise, will you join me?" He looked at Rikka, who he had been sitting right next to and when he turned his head her face was so close to his.

They blushed a bit and Rikka hid under the warm Kotatsu to stop him from seeing her this way. She poked her head out though to answer him, "Yes… I'd love to join you." As she hid back under the Kotatsu.

Yamato laughed a bit, laying on the tatami mat he lifted the blanket so he could see her. "Thank you, and come on out you look adorable when you blush." He smiled at her.

"Hmph, come under here, you're letting cold air in!" She grabbed the blanket and clamped it back down.

He slowly shuffled under the blanket of the Kotatsu to wait for the sunrise with his girlfriend…

* * *

 **Eyyy sorry I'm late, but to be fair I write longer now so it is to be expected! This story is about 5 ½ almost 6 pages long and that takes more than you think, so thank you if you are reading this right now and hold on till next time! (Might be a bit, not sure but when I update, you will see it! (I mean, because you followed me as your favorite author right? Well yeah of course, why wouldn't you! XD ) )**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYO, so if you don't read my other fanfic** _ **The Dark Tyrant's Eye**_ **you don't know this, that fic is going on hiatus so I can focus on** _ **The Maiden of Music**_ **. I know I put a notice last post but I wasn't 100% sure so I didn't say it in the other story for sure. Now, until I get a massive surge of ideas or I catch up to it I will be posting here only. Thank you for reading so far and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Rikka stood outside of her apartment, it was New Years Eve day. She was getting ready to go pick up her new, no FIRST uhm... boyfriend Yamato from his apartment a floor below her.

Eventually she built up enough courage and walked over to the elevator, moving down to his floor she walked up to his door. "Oh wait… I don't know what door he is…" She muttered to herself, slowly freaking out.

Door by door she read the names on the numbers, at last on the 4th door from the end read the name _Tosada_ (とさだ). She raised a hand to knock and withdrew it, 'Wait… what if he isn't ready yet. I mean it's still early.'

Waiting for a minute she raised her hand again, finally she managed to lay a knock on the door. Only a few seconds later Yamato opened the door. "Oh… yeah hold on let me grab my keys and I'm ready to go. Come in, please." He waved her in.

Upon walking in and taking her shoes off she noticed that is was relatively clean. It was actually cleaner than her apartment… Her had a corner that could use some organizing but other than that it was pretty good looking.

Their apartments were identical. The living room, the bedroom, kitchen, short hallway and coat closet and spare room. He was in his room picking stuff up and putting some small objects in his pockets.

"Yamato, not to be uhm… intrusive but what did you do with your spare room? I just use it as a storage room since I live alone." She was standing in one place the whole time not moving mostly of embarrassment of being in his apartment.

"Oh the spare room, why don't you see for yourself?" He nodded and slipped on his jacket. Coming out of his room he motioned towards the door.

She eventually walked towards the door with hesitation. Slowly opening the door it was dark, searching the wall for a switch she found one.

With the flick of the switch she saw the room, it's black walls were padded with sound proofing, there was enough room for a whole band. In one corner was a full drum set and in the other corner sat a baby grand piano.

Rikka's eyes just kind of popped. There was a wall between them and the recording space, this room they were in wasn't that big actually and just fit the recording equipment and a chair.

In the actual recording room itself besides the two static objects there were a few mics on swing arms in there but not much room otherwise. Everything seemed a bit packed but at the same time she could tell it was just enough to be comfortable but not separated.

"My uh parents build recording studios for a living and they insisted that they build me one on the promise I won't stop playing music." He laughed a bit and looked at her.

She pointed at the door as a way of asking if she could go in and he nodded. She ran in the room and looked at all the equipment. It was actually smaller than most studios because it was in an apartment but it was also only for audio so no stage lights of backdrops were needed.

"Now I'm sorry to interrupt but aren't your parents expecting us? When we come back I'll let you explore some more, maybe I'll make a spare key or something if I'm not around when you want to come and practice." He adjusted a mic stand.

"Oh right… I have parents waiting for me… So sorry for intruding yes let's go." She scratched the back of her neck a bit. Moving out of the room in front of Yamato she waiting by the door as he closed up his house.

They eventually caught a train towards the outskirts of the city. Yamato looked at Rikka, they both blushed a bit and shook it, "So what are your parents like?" He eventually asked after about 10 minutes of silence.

"Huh? Oh uhm… well my Dad is really nice, he might seem a bit imposing but he is really soft actually. My mother is very, well loud I guess and loves to talk with my father. I guess you really have to meet them to find out." She smiled a bit thinking about her parents, she hadn't seen them in a bit.

Eventually they reached the station and hopped off. Her mother loved shopping in different towns every so often, so they had to live near the train station. Only a few minutes of walking and they were on front of their house, ever since she was born they moved into a condo a town over.

 _Apartment 906_ was on the call sheet, Rikka pressed the button and heard a buzz. A small sounding voice came over the intercom, "Rikkan is that you!? Ah come on in!" The small voice cut out and the door lock clicked open.

Yamato moved a bit quicker and held the door open for Rikka, she blushed a bit and walked through. The elevator ride up to the 9th floor was quiet but peaceful.

All Yamato could think about was what her parents would be like, 'I mean she's not that tall and that must mean her parents aren't that tall but then what if only her mom is small I mean she sounded small and and and ah this is actually quite stressful… I mean we've only been dating a week or so and I'm cracking under pressure!' He was frantic in his mind but fine on the looked… really frantic.

Rikka looked at him and saw the slight nervousness on his face. "Hey, don't worry about it. My parents are manga artists and really easy going. I bet you my Dad will love you." She smiled, it was such a beautiful smile, almost as if the sun itself was in her smile.

His nervousness started to melt away, he looked at her and nodded. The elevator doors opened and as they walked out Rikka grabbed his hand. Walking up to door 906 she stood there for a second, "Ready?" She looked into his eyes.

He nodded and didn't respond vocally. To that she knocked on the door, from inside a man with a deep voice said, "Coming, just one second." and within a few seconds the door swung open to reveal a man much larger than Rikka.

"Rikka! Welcome home, please come in come in." He ushered them in and gave Rikka a hug. "So this is the boy you were telling me about? Hmm interesting, I'll talk with him later." He smiled a bit jokingly.

Around the corner came a red haired woman who was a bit shorter than Rikka, "Ah Rikka there you are! Oh you look wonderful, that grey hair of yours looks beautiful as always," She laughed a bit and gave her a hug. Her mom's head was a bit over her chin.

She let go of Rikka and turned to Yamato, "Ah and you must be Yamato. I've listened to some of the stuff Rikka has recorded during performance, you quite the musician." She smiled, a very motherly smile.

He blush a bit, "Ah hahaha no no no I'm just doing what I love, no need for the praise." Well he was telling the truth…

Yamato looked up at her father, he was really tall… like really tall. He put his hand out, "Nice to meet you sir, I am Yamato Tosada (とさだ やまと) very nice to meet you."

Her dad grabbed his hand, it was very rough yet not a strong grip. "Hmm Yamato… well nice to meet you as well. Please come and sit down, was the trip here nice?" He seemed very nice and a bit lofty at points.

They all moved from the front entrance to the main living room. It was relatively spacious with a nice TV in one corner and a table in the other corner. The main kotatsu was already set up with some small snacks and drinks, even before he got underneath the kotatsu he could feel the warmth.

Rikka slowly slid under the blanket. As she got closed to the center her legs touched Yamato's and she backed up quickly almost hitting her legs on the table top. She blushed a bit and moved back into the kotatsu.

Once she had settles in Yamato lightly touched Rikka's leg with his own and she jumped a bit, but then settles allowing him to touch her.

A minute or so later Rikka's mom came in, "I see you kids have settled, mind if I join you two? Nozaki will be here in a bit but he might not sit under the kotatsu. There'll be no leg room then!" She smiled almost as if saying her husband is just too tall.

Yamato tried laughing but failed and just started to drink the tea they had set out. On the TV there was Tokyo's New Year's parade going on, large floats, bands, and everything in between came through the parade.

At one point there was a pop singer that the TV reporter was really excited about, saying how her new album has sold over three million in Asia alone. Once they showed her though everyone at the table just had a slightly puzzled look on their face.

Eventually Rikka's dad spoke up, "Wait, who is that? I've never seen her face before…" He looked back expecting an answer. Everyone there just sat there puzzled, the crowd on TV knew who she was but they didn't.

"Well this is what we get for living in the world of Jazz and just about anything but. Not knowing who… well whoever that is." He pointed at the TV.

Everyone began to laugh, it wasn't just a chuckle it was a real laugh, they couldn't stop laughing. No one in the Sakura household knew who that was even though she is so popular. That just goes to show how much they love their own music.

Time passes quickly for them, Rikka and Yamato traded glances here and there but most of them weren't caught by her mom. Her dad was always writing in a notebook on things that passed by on the parade and minute by minute the parade eventually ended.

"Another New Year's parade comes to a close huh? Hmm I only got a few pages of notes." Her dad put the notebook next to him and scooted up to the table in his own blanket.

He looked at Yamato, "Ah yes, I guess she didn't tell you what I do for a living huh?" He laughed a bit. "Come on, follow me." he waved Yamato up as he left the room.

Following him down a hallway he opened the door at the very end of the house. It was dark when he opened it but after flicking a light switch his eyes popped.

The whole room was filled wall to wall with manga. It wasn't just manga in general actually, it was all shojo and romance manga, he couldn't believe someone would have this much manga in one place though.

"I started in high school, the manga was called ' _Let's Fall In Love_ ' at the time i was writing it solo and Sakura, Rikka's mom was my assistant. Near the end of my second year Rikka actually asked me out, I was really really dense back then and she pretty much had to spell it out by kissing me. Haha ah, well after that we renamed the manga and continued it, now we are the authors of ' _Finding New Love_ ' which is all about the main characters kids falling in love." He ran his fingers on the spines of the books.

"So you're a full mangaka? That's actually pretty cool, I know some friends who want to become mangaka's but wow I've never met a real one." He looked around at the books, and his desk.

"Now, I also asked you to see this to show you how much work I put into the stuff I create. I have hundreds of thousands of fans, I might even have millions outside of Japan, but I need to ask you something. I won't give you the 'don't break my daughter's heart' speech because if you two really feel the need to break up then I won't stand in your way…" He took a deep breath almost as if he had said the rest in one breath.

"But I will say this, I want you two to try as hard as you can. Sometimes you will hit a rough patch, maybe it's money, social issues, or just being in a mood. Yet even during those times I know you can be there for her, you already have been and you just didn't know it. This is pure love, not because you both are musicians, or you both live in the same apartment complex, but because you both loved each other before you knew the other loved you back." He laughed a bit, slowly he moved back to the door and clicked the light again.

"I want you two to take this relationship at your own speed, don't fall collapse under pressure, and most of all… make her happy, and make me proud. I'd love to call you my son-in-law one day." He smiled and stuck his hand out for a handshake.

Yamato blushed a bit at that last part but shook it off, "I will try as hard as possible sir, thank you so much for supporting us on this." He bowed almost as low as humanly possible without falling over.

Rikka's dad laughed, "Alright then, now let's get back to the ladies." He patted him on the back as they moved to living room again.

"Dad did you beat him up already?" Rikka had a bit of a frowny face.

Her dad put his hands in the air, "No no, I just showed him what I do for a living. I can't damage these hands you know, it's my living." He smiled like an American news anchor.

A slight shiver went down her spine, 'that was just a bit cringe worthy…'.

The night was almost over, "Are you going to stay up to see the sun rise?" Yamato looked out to the inky black night.

Her dad stroked his chin, "Hmmmm… I think Chiyo and I are going to go to bed, but if we end up staying up then I guess so be it. Well if you need me I'll be in my office." He stood up and grabbed his notebook walking away reading his notes over.

"Well you heard him, I've got something to do so I'll be there doing that." Her mother stood up and smiled as she walked out of the room, Yamato could have sworn she winked but he wasn't sure.

They were left alone again, this time in Rikka's parent's and childhood home. The air was a bit tense but eventually Yamato broke the tension. "I think I want to try and stay up till sunrise, will you join me?" He looked at Rikka, who he had been sitting right next to and when he turned his head her face was so close to his.

They blushed a bit and Rikka hid under the warm Kotatsu to stop him from seeing her this way. She poked her head out though to answer him, "Yes… I'd love to join you." As she hid back under the Kotatsu.

Yamato laughed a bit, laying on the tatami mat he lifted the blanket so he could see her. "Thank you, and come on out you look adorable when you blush." He smiled at her.

"Hmph, come under here, you're letting cold air in!" She grabbed the blanket and clamped it back down.

He slowly shuffled under the blanket of the Kotatsu to wait for the sunrise with his girlfriend…

* * *

 **Eyyy sorry I'm late, but to be fair I write longer now so it is to be expected! This story is about 5 ½ almost 6 pages long and that takes more than you think, so thank you if you are reading this right now and hold on till next time! (Might be a bit, not sure but when I update, you will see it! (I mean, because you followed me as your favorite author right? Well yeah of course, why wouldn't you! XD ) )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mmm hiatus is over, so here is chapter 8 of** _ **The Maiden of Music**_ **!**

* * *

A solid ray of sunlight pierced the dust filled air. Warmth from the Kotatsu helped the cold air of the outside stay out. Winter was in the air but that didn't mean warm hearts were about.

The blanket of the Kotatsu shuffled a bit, slowly tufts of hair poked out from beneath it.

A mix of silver and brown hair peeked from underneath as Rikka's head came out. The beam of light perfectly striking her in the eyes causing her to wake up.

Letting out a slight groan she looked around the room. She took a sharp breath in and realized she was just at her parents house. Then she looked down to see a mess of brown hair poking from the Kotatsu blanket.

Skittering out from beneath it she slowly lifted the blanket hoping it wouldn't kill her. Just then Yamato moved his head and looked up, "Oh… morning, didn't realize we ended up sleeping in the same place." He smiled a bit.

She blushed but quickly composed herself, "Want something to eat? I was thinking about getting some breakfast." she asked.

Yamato all but nodded from underneath the Kotatsu. "I'll even help!" She scooted out from beneath and stood up walking into the kitchen with her.

While preparing some eggs, toast, and some fish Yamato tried to make conversation.

"So uhm, how many years have you played drums?" It was a simple question but it might would at least get a response.

She kept working while answering him, "Ah, well about 7 years. I never got around to taking lessons though. To expensive for my family."

He nodded, "Interesting, and you know how to play piano as well right? Did you take lessons for that at all?" again knowing a response in the least.

"Uhm… I did take lessons for a year but dropped. It was to hard for someone to teach me…" She sounded embarrassed yet she shouldn't be.

Again he nodded, not knowing what to talk about next he put the finished fish on two small plates. The awkward silence made caused them to not know where each other were because before their voices told them.

So in mere seconds both of them turned to check the toast and rammed into each other. Yamato acted quickly and put a leg back to stabilize himself. Luckily Rikka fell into him as he caught her from hurting herself.

She blushed a bit and they looked at each other in the eyes. *DING*

The toast was done and they both snapped back up fiddling with the toaster. Sticking them and the eggs on plates they sat down together at the table.

Sitting in silence for some of the breakfast eventually they heard footsteps. Rikka's mom entered the kitchen.

"Oh, you made breakfast without us! How mean Rikka!" She pouted a bit.

Her daughter made an 'Oh my god I forgot' face and instant regret.

She smiled, "Haha don't worry about it. I was going to make some breakfast anyway and now I have to do less work! No argument from me." humming as she looked in the fridge for ingredients.

After finishing their silent meal Rikka's dad walked into the room. "Ah Yamato, good morning. Rikka as well." He had some ink on his cheek.

He smiled and kissed Chiyo good morning, "Ah New Years. A wonderful time of the year."

Chiyo looked at his face and laughed a bit, "Burning the midnight oil last night? You have ink on your face still." She licked her thumb and rubbed off the ink from his cheek.

He scratched the back of his head and laughed, "You caught me, but I just had to. I had a stroke of genius last night!" Walking over to the kitchen table as he talked.

As he sat down he could feel the awkward air between Rikka and Yamato.

"Did he ask you to wear a sailor uniform?" He question quite seriously.

"NOZAKI! Don't pass that curse onto your child!" Chiyo's face was literally as red as a tomato. It was quite interesting as to how that was scientifically possible.

He raised an eyebrow at her not getting what the issue was, "Curse?" really not getting it.

Rikka spoke up, "Ah, no he didn't… he didn't ask me to wear anything dad." She coughed a bit.

"Oh, alright. Just seemed a bit tense and last time it was like this was when I lived in my apartment and I asked your mother to we-" Nozaki was cut off by Chiyo hovering dangerously close to him with a knife in hand.

He stuttered a bit and tried to think of a way to save it. "We- we- wo- work later into the night with me because the deadline was coming up and it was dangerous to be like that." just saving it.

Yamato raised and eyebrow just as Rikka did as well. Knowing not the touch that subject in the future they filed that under, 'In fear of death do not talk about'.

They finished their breakfast and left. Bowing while exiting and Chiyo waving a bit too happily while Nozaki stood there with a hand on her shoulder smiling.

As they walked to the train station they didn't talk except for some acknowledgement of nods and noises.

Eventually, when on the train they broke their silence. Yamato spoke up, "Now that the new Year is over we have Jazz band practice for the spring concert and performances right?" Trying to find something to relate to.

She nodded, he knew she was shy and didn't mind it. She looked like she was about to say something but stayed quiet and gave him quick glances.

Shifting around in his seat for a bit he finally thought of something else to say. The icy winds of winter sped by outside of the train while they chatted.

"I was thinking, if you wanted to over the break… I could give you my spare key and you can use the studio whenever you wanted." He said with a certain speed where she could understand it yet not to fast to where the words were mixed together.

She listened, had it in her memory, recalled it, actually processed what he said then opened her mouth but couldn't say a word.

A few moments of silence passed by, "Oh uhm… thank you! Yes please…" She couldn't look at him. She was excited but wasn't really sure how to show it.

The rest of the train ride was spent in calm silence and enjoyment. The icy winds still hitting the outside of the train.

WInter had come and gone. Just like all four seasons it was spent as history had been. Spring was just around the corner and the 3rd year of highschool was about to begin. An exciting time and a stressful time for all students.

Rikka received a key from Yamato but never actually built up the courage to use it. She used her own set at home, even if it didn't sound as good she still loved it. The constant rhythm of the bass drum as her foot tapped it made her heart feel at ease, a constant in a life of unknowns.

Sitting in the corner of the apartment, calmly putting out a beat using her brushes. The sizzle of the cymbals and thud of the bass drum with the tish of the snare all made her heart calm. She slowly fell asleep while still playing her drums, almost as if the metal, wood, and plastic were her bed.

Her head shot up, hitting a cymbal on the way up she grabbed her head where she got hit. She realized she fell asleep and used one of the toms as her pillow. It was just daybreak outside, a cast of strong light filtered in through the window.

Birds on the roof of the apartments chirped in a song only they knew. Rikka opened her door, it was still about two hours before school. Breathing in the fresh spring air, she was a 3rd year now, exciting yet terrifying all at the same time.

Yamato paced around his apartment, he was looking for his USB stick. It had all of his digital music sheets on it and needed it today. Frantically searching for it he heard a knock on his door, a bit disheveled and only half dressed missing his tie, and blazer he stumbled to the door.

"Coming!" He shouted as he tripped over stuff on the floor. Finally he reached the door and unlocked it, opening the door he saw Rikka standing there.

He turned red, "Ah Rikka! You're up really early this morning! Uhm what do you need?" He frantically tried to position himself in the door. Leaning one arm against the door frame he support himself on his elbow.

She pursed her lips and shuffled a bit, "I'm sorry, was this a bad time to visit?" Looking at his obviously rushed appearance.

He stammered, "Ah, ah no! No, it's alright I was just looking for something before you knocked. Don't worry about it, want to come in?" He moved off to the side and gestured her to come in.

She moved slowly but eventually took her shoes off and sat down in his living room. "What were you looking for that you were that rushed?" Looking around at some piles of spilled papers and open drawers.

Yamato was in his room opening and closing more drawers. He talked to her between rooms, "Ah, it's a flash drive that has all my digital music sheets on it and I'd be screwed without it today!" Nervously checking places twice.

Rikka was sat down on the couch when she felt something odd under her. Standing up again she looked between the cushions and saw a small slender stick. Looking at it she removed the cap to see it was a USB stick.

Walking over to his room holding it she slowly walked in. It was actually a heavily decorated room. Jazz posters hung everywhere and an entire bookshelf of magazines and manga. In another corner were 3 trumpet cases and next to that a closet with a tuba case sticking ½ way out.

His bed was a futon still stretched out from the previous night. He was at his desk looking through his drawers. She coughed a bit, he looked behind him and saw her standing there.

She held up the USB stick and his eyes went soft, "Oh thank god! Where did you find it, oh and to think I might have lost it and would have left and been screwed at school and and and!" He clasped her hands around the stick and bowed his head.

"Thank you for finding it Rikka!" He paused, she didn't know what happened. He quickly removed his hands and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, haha sorry for surprising you like that. It was uh, just a spur of the moment thing you know?" Laughing nervously.

She turned a bit red and nodded, "No… it's alright…" walking out of his room.

He put himself together some more and slipped on his blazer. "Have you had breakfast yet?" He walked into the kitchen asking his question.

She sat down at the couch on the edge of the seat again, "Ah… no" was all she had to say.

"Well then you get a full inclusive meal from yours truly! Sit back and relax until I finish, you don't have any allergies right?" He poked his head out of the opening to the living room.

She only nodded, she didn't visit his house that often. It was pretty clean compared to hers and looked like it was freshly dusted. Well clean without some of the drawers being spilled out in his recent search for the flash drive.

There was a pile of papers on the table scattered about and while Yamato cooked she tried to clean up.

Picking up all the papers gingerly and putting them into a neat pile, a photo fell out of one of the pages. It was the picture of a girl from their class, she knew who she was but didn't know much about her. 'Yadarashi was it?' staring at the picture.

She flipped the photo over and saw a date with the subtitle 'Come to the strip mall on the date specified after school'. The date was 2 days in advance.

Rikka didn't know what the photo meant, or how he got it but she knew something was up. She quickly slipped the photo back into the stack of papers.

"AND SHISHBAMBOP IT'S DONE!" He walked out of the kitchen with two plates loaded with food. Eggs, greens, toast, jams and a few other things.

"Oh, thank you…" She picked up the toast and put the egg on top with a few of the greens and some salt and pepper. Slowly eating into it.

'Yamato… who is this girl and why do you have a photo of her?' Is all she could think about. Slowly eating a breakfast she couldn't enjoy properly.

* * *

 **Mmm, cliffhanger… and an actual problem, I always wanted to try my hand at it and here it is. So please keep reading. Sorry if I take a while to write, I'm having horrible writers block and it sucks! (No girlfriend I guess, so no source material…)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm only here so I don't get fined**

* * *

The next two days were some of the longest and most painful days of her life. Even though classes were only starting, and it was supposed to be an exciting year with the big class trip. Yet she couldn't forget the picture she saw in Yamato's apartment.

Eventually the final bell of the day rung and she sprung from her seat. Ritsu looked at her odd but didn't stop her. Running down to the shoe lockers she changed her shoes and left.

Reaching the downtown strip mall in record time she waited. There were only 2 places people would meet up at the strip mall. One was by the train station and the other was a large sculpture in the middle of it all.

She sat across the street from the sculpture at a cafe with outdoor seating. Calmly waiting for Yamato to meet whoever he was supposed to today. Was she better than her, was she cuter, or smarter?

Rikka tried to remember the picture, but oddly she didn't spend much time looking at the girl's picture. More focusing on what the picture and words meant.

Eventually she saw Yamato approach the sculpture. He was still in his school uniform and looked pretty normal. He didn't look like he was sneaking around or anything which was a bit off putting or he would have told Rikka he was meeting someone.

A girl approached him, he smiled and waved to her as she walked over. She was a bit shorter than him and had blonde hair. Yamato pointed at something on his phone and then pointed down a street. She shook her head and pointed down a different street.

Yamato smiled, and possibly laughed. Then they walked down the street she pointed towards. Rikka put some money on the table and left to follow them, slowly darting from street to street not to be seen.

They went inside several different stores. A few different clothing stores, she couldn't see what they bought but in the end Yamato had 3 bags in his hands. The last store they visited was a jewelry store. They both looked at jewelery and looked very intrigued by it. She pointed out a few things in a display case and Yamato nodded.

They called a clerk over, talk to him for a bit he removed a necklace from the display case to let them see it closer. Yamato nodded and smiled. The clerk smiled back and brought them over to the register.

The jewelry came in a small box that Yamato put in his jacket. They both smiled and walked some more. Eventually sitting down at a cafe and grabbing a drink. Rikka paroused a few stores until they finished.

Yamato walked her to the train station and waved goodbye. Right before she turned and walked away her bowed almost as if thanking her. She blushed a bit and tried to make him stop bowing.

Rikka felt something on her cheek. Putting her hand to see what it was she found it was water. Was it raining? No… she was crying. She didn't understand why she was crying but she knew she was.

A man coming out a store saw her crying and stopped, "Are you alright miss?" He was holding a bag in one hand.

"Ah, sorry. Yes I'm fine, thank you" She walked away and got back to her apartment before Yamato did.

She dropped her bag on the floor once she walked in. Took off her shoes sloppily and trudged into her bedroom. Flopping on her bed face down she cried more. "Why, why me!? Did I do something to deserve this pain!" She felt her heart, it was as if someone had stabbed her with 1000 swords.

She eventually fell asleep still crying all the while. She didn't know what was going on but would try to make sense of it tomorrow.

 _Early the next morning_

It was just as the sun rose Rikka slowly woke up. Her window was open and all of her lights were out. Not ever her Christmas lights were on, it was mostly darkness except where the little natural light hit.

She felt her eyes were still crusted with dry tears and wiped them away. Looking in her mirror she saw how wrinkled her uniform was and how red her eyes were. Quickly grabbing a paper towel and getting it wet she wiped her eyes.

She got changed into a tanktop and shorts while she ironed her uniform. She didn't feel like eating breakfast and just put her uniform back on, grabbed her bag, and put her shoes on.

Eventually reaching the elevator she pressed the down arrow and waited. In a few seconds the elevator opened, it had come from above.

Waiting inside was none other than Yamato. He looked pretty cheery actually as Rikka entered. He put his hand up and was about to say good morning but didn't say anything at all.

Rikka looked down, as much as she wanted to know the reason she didn't want to talk to him right now. Days before her birthday and he pulls something like this on her, what a… what a sick bastard!

The entire walk to school was silent and eventually before she went inside her classroom he spoke. "Have a good day Rikka" and smiled. She felt her heart lift a little bit seeing that hard pressed yet meaning smile.

Sitting down at her desk she pulled out her notebooks, Ritsu sat down next to her. "Morning Rikka, how was your night yesterday? You seemed to have left in a hurry!" She looked over.

Then she saw the state that Rikka was in, "Did… something happen?" Ritsu asked, she was a very open girl once she got to know somebody.

She froze, 'Did he see me? Is he going to tell me something? No… I have to play it cool.' "Huh? Oh, haha sorry I just didn't get enough sleep last night. Do I look off?" On the inside she was practically crying.

He looked a bit relieved, "Please get enough sleep, I don't want to see you fall asleep in class. Alright?" Smiling at her and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She got red, but not as red as she had before. She wasn't happy, she didn't know what was happening but knew it couldn't be good…

Trudging up to class she sat down next to Ritsu, "Agh Ritsu what should I do? I don't know what he's doing and it's not even like I can talk to him or anything…" she looked like she was about to cry.

Ritsu put down her book, she had been reading it during class sometimes and Rikka was surprised how quickly she put it down. "Listen, you have to ask him now, or you'll only find out the truth when it's too late… I don't want to ruin your birthday but do you have any plans?" She looked at Rikka in the eyes and handed her a handkerchief.

She took it and nodded her head in thanks, wiping her eyes. "I just… I just don't know what's going on. It might be nothing and I'm overthinking it or it's something that will decide how we progress as a couple forever." She looked up at Ritsu, her eyes red from light crying. "Why do you ask if I have plans?"

Ritsu took her by the arm and led her to the bathroom. Forcing her to wash her face and get rid of the some of the redness while Ritsu read her book.

Rikka looked at the mirror and talked to Ritsu, "So how should I even start to talk to him about it? Like 'Oh hey Yamato, aren't you cheating on me with that girl you went shopping with?" Her face actually got worse after washing it.

Ritsu actually closed her book for a second, it was a shocking move by her. "Look at yourself, clean up and think it through. You have no clue what is happening right now, but think of it as neutral, he's not doing any special for you but he's not cheating on you." She was talking so much you could tell she was actually losing breath.

"Okay okay, I'm alright Ritsu. I'll ask him… I'll ask him on my birthday. If I want one wish it's the truth, that's it." She nodded and washed up one last time before walking back to class together.

Class had just started, tomorrow was the start of Golden Week and they had off until the end. She got lucky, her parent's roughly timed her birth knowing it would be during Golden Week hoping for me to have a fun birthday every year.

Math class was boring, history was interesting even though Rikka drew through most of it. English class was ungodly, but she finished the day with Physics which was fun right now. They had a jazz band practice after school so she was looking forward to that.

*bing* *bong* *bing* *bong* The final bell of the day rang, Rikka was glad to be finished. Ritsu read her book all the way to the jazz band room.

The room was in the old school building which they turned into a club building. All classes took place in the main building while anything after school took place in the old school building. It was a great space saver and the school got lots of profit from being able to host more clubs and get more recognition.

The music section was on the third floor, and to boot the jazz band was at the end of the hall from the stairs. It was a nice sized room, just enough the fit the whole band but not enough to put any more equipment in it.

The orchestra band room was massive though, full percussion section, over 100 chairs, even large instrument lockers that aren't in the storage room.

* * *

 **A/N - Entering total band nerd mode now!**

* * *

The jazz and room only has a vibraphone, a set with a ride, high hat, crash, and another rivited ride. Along with a snare, they threw in a piccolo snare 2 small tom drums, and a floor tom. The bass drum is nothing special but the kick is as well oiled as possible. The throne is an imported leather that is in wonderful quality as Sensei makes sure it is.

Most of the kids own their instruments but some borrow from the school. Rikka, the new pianist Kei, and the vibraphonist Kyle (Exchange student from America) don't bring their own stuff to school.

Besides that, Usa actually owns 2 basses. One he keeps at home for practice and performance, and the other he keeps at school for practices. The whole trumpet section have 2 trumpets and do the same thing as Usa. But only ½ the trombone section have 2 so they have to lug theirs to and from school a lot.

The sax section never has 2 of their instrument. No one knows why, not even the altos own 2 for convenience.

Yamato has about 1001 mutes at home. He carries two in his bag, and the rest are in his studio. He keeps insisting he'll bring his straight mute to practices but only has his harmon mute and bucket mute on him.

Rikka on the other hand, always carries a drum key on her. When she graduated middle school her parents actually bought her a gold plated drum key and she attached it to her phone so she'd never lose or it be without it.

Sure, she gets odd looks from people when they see it and have no clue what it is. But that's half the fun right?

Rikka sat down on the throne and pulled her sticks from her bag. About two minutes later Yamato walked in with his trumpet and sat down next to her.

He looked happy, the trumpet section is in the back of the band which is right next to the rhythm section. "Hey Rikka, how was your day? I didn't see you come over, did you leave earlier than usual?"

She tried to sound normal, "Hmm? Oh I was normal I guess. But yeah I came over early to tune the drums." She wasn't lying, she did come over early to tune the drums.

Yamato played a Bb chromatic scale a few times and pulled out his music. Going through a few of the songs like _Superstition_ and _What a wonderful world_ before Sensei Okarin got there.

Eventually Rikka heard something above her. She was really confused because they were on the third floor… the top floor. So that means someone was on the roof, but it was a tiled roof and the sound were right above her.

As far as she was concerned there is no attic. So what was that noise? She stopped tuning for a second and listened.

Eventually she saw a small blade poke through the ceiling, and gradually right above the conductor stand a box was cut out.

With a solid *plop* the ceiling fell and a black figure fell down and landed on it's feet. Everyone looked up and saw Sensei standing there brushing off his jacket.

"Well don't just stare, all of you must have warmed up by now!" He pulled a baton out of his jacket. Which the baton wasn't odd, it's how it's a very long baton and his jacket pocket isn't that large.

They snapped out of it and got ready to kick off practice for the day.

Rikka couldn't focus on the music, Yamato was right next to her and it was tough to concentrate when she wanted to kiss him, kill him, and ask so many questions at the same time.

Sensei lowered his baton, "Rikka, are you alright? You sound a bit… off I guess? Anything bothering you?" He looked over, concerned but not expecting answers.

She rubbed her sticks nervously, "Oh… sorry no it's nothing. Can we start from 52?" Trying to pass off the subject.

He shrugged and raised his baton. "You heard the lady, start at 52" and with a swish they got back into practice.

At the end of practice they all slowly left and Rikka was the first to go. Ritsu normally walks home with Usa so she didn't have to worry about that. But she knew Yamato would pretty much be following her all the way home.

She pulled her phone out of her bag on the way down the stairs and texted Yamato.

* * *

 **To: Yamato 3**

 **Subject: Walking home**

 **Message: I have an errand to run today before I go home. Don't wait for me at the gate or the station or anything. I'll see you at the concert in three days alright?**

* * *

She hit send, she knew that her birthday was tomorrow but didn't have any plans yet so just assumed the next time they would see each other was at the next public concert they do for Golden Week.

As she walked through the school gates she got a message.

* * *

 **From: Yamato 3**

 **Subject: Walking home**

 **Message: Is it alright if I stop by your place later tonight? I want to talk about something if that's alright with you. It's… urgent I guess.**

* * *

She replied back answering, 'It... come around 6 and I'll serve dinner' and slowly closing her phone.

Minds ravaged her brain, 'Is he going to tell me what happened at the market!? Is he going to break up with me… is he going to… and but I just… don't know.' She felt the tears slowly stain her face as she walked home.

Quickly she wiped them away and by the time she got home her eyes were dry. Impossible to cry more, all the comments from people like, 'What happened there?' or 'Why is she crying? I feel bad for her…'

She was done, collapsing on her bed. She fell asleep and didn't even bother to take her shoes off.

'Is this the end? The end of a crush that began the first year of middle school… ended because he just wasn't into me anymore' Was her last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

 **I wasn't fined, I'm okay with this. - I will upload the next chapter ASAP!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wonder what's going to happen**

* * *

Yamato woke up early, crawling out of bed he put on a grey button down and slipped on a pair of khakis. Looking at himself in the mirror he nodded and got some black socks on.

He woke up early because today is Rikka's birthday, it's also Golden week. He was excited, he had the help of a classmate to pick out his outfit for the day and even got Rikka a few gifts.

He's had a bunch of spare cash recently because of doing performances for local restaurants with a few other jazz band members.

Buying a few really nice scarves, a set of _Vic Firth_ © drum sticks, two new sweaters, one grey and one salmon, a long gradiating skirt, and a sterling silver treble clef necklace. He is hoping to cheer up Rikka, recently she's been really down and he couldn't figure out why yet.

He slipped on his dress shoes and walked outside. Taking his phone out he texted Rikka, "Hey when you get this, text me back."

Pulling out a small piece of paper with the plans for the day. He had been planning this with a classmate since the beginning of the year, and was really excited.

She is a bit of an odd classmate, she sits next to him in class and saw him writing plans one day. Just from reading the title which only read the day of her birthday she knew what it meant. At first she thought it was just Golden Week plans with my girlfriend,

Then when she pestered him about it he told her it was her birthday coming up and wanted to do something special. She looked at his plans and just laughed.

He was a guy, so it was expected to have most of this stuff just wrong in general, but still she laughed. She told him he'd help and told him to meet her downtown to shop.

Walking downstairs to her floor all the great things were going through her head. His heart and steps were in sync, walking to the beat of his own love. Thinking how wonderful it is to have a girlfriend.

He reached her door and was about to knock when he heard a loud crash from inside. "Uhm, Rikka are you okay?" He didn't hear an answer. He knocked again, "RIKKA!?" A bit more frantic.

He heard an "Ow… ow ow ow" from the inside and steps coming to the door. Eventually the latch clicked and Rikka opened the door.

She saw Yamato's face, "Wait… what are you doing here today? We don't have anything planned right?"

She was wearing an opaque slip with a pair of sleeping shorts on.

Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. "YAMATO!" She slammed the door but his foot was in the way and it kept it from closing.

Her face was a bright burning red. Still in her sleeping clothes she sprinted to her room not seeing he stuck his foot in the door. Getting on something more… decent, she calmed down on her bed.

Yamato was waiting on the drum throne in her living room. She cracked the door open, "You didn't see anything right?" Her face still a bit red.

He shook and spoke in a low soft voice, "No, I didn't see anything. Now are you ready to head out?" Smiling at her softly.

She got a bit confused, "Head out? We didn't plan anything did we?" She still hid behind the door.

He stood up and walked over slowly, "Well today is your birthday and I thought…" he put his hand in the crack of the door and pushed it open with force. "I'd take you out." He looked down at her with only millimeters between them.

She blushed a bit more and tried swallowing the lump in her throat. She spoke in a quiet voice, "Oh… I guess but wait. I need to ask something first." They stood there in silence.

After she realized he was waiting for her to ask the question, "Who…" she waited for a second, "Who was that girl I saw you shopping with a few days ago?" her blood went cold, and her mind went numb just waiting for the answer.

Yamato almost collapsed, his face was nothing but realization, and his eyes showed absolute emptiness. He stammed, "Oh- ah- you mean- oh but the and she and I were adn ha hu…" he took a very deep breath.

"Rikka, oh my god I didn't know you saw us… that was uh, a surprise trip I guess. Damn, I didn't think you'd see really." He scratched the back of his head.

"Actually… can you come with me? Oh, but do you have everything you need to head out?" He was still a bit nervous looking.

She was on the verge of tears but then heard his words, was confused but wasn't about to cry. She only nodded and walked to the door.

Getting her shoes on she followed him upstairs to his apartment, unlocking the door he motioned for her to step inside.

After slipping her shoes off, a large pile of packages caught her eye in the family room. Walking toward them she saw all of them had tags.

Lifting a tag with her hand she read it, " _ **To Rikka, Happy Birthday and Golden Week. Let's have some fun, no? - Yamato 3"**_. All of the tags said that. Her mind went numb, 'Oh my god, he went shopping with her for me… all of it was for me. The bags and bags of stuff for me.'

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head rest on her right shoulder. "Happy birthday Rikka. It was supposed to be a surprise at the end of the day but I guess it got spoiled… right?' Chuckling a bit.

She didn't feel, but he saw it. Streaks of tears fell down her face, slowly dripping onto the carpet she was kneeling on.

Yamato took his handkerchief out and wiped her eyes away. She kept crying and eventually fell into his arms. They lay on the floor together, arms around each other as heads are nestled into one another as if they were puzzle pieces.

The silence and knowing that they were never wronging each other was the best feeling they could have. Yamato eventually began to laugh, "Haha, oh man… you know at first I was really excited to be buying you all this stuff. I mean I really had A LOT of spare cash from my gigs. But then when I looked back I always kept thinking… did I buy enough?" Slowly he stroked Rikka's locks of grey hair.

She laughed back, "Don't worry about me, you didn't have to get me so much even." She sighed a bit, "But now you have to top it every year. So don't go all out. Alright?" Her mind went blank with the feeling of her hair being stroked.

"Ready to go?" Yamato remembered he had scheduled stuff.

Rikka didn't let go, "5 more minutes… alright?" He smiled and hummed. "Sure, 5 more."

 **~ So more than 5 minutes later ~**

They finally sat up from the floor and chuckled, "We're going to be late aren't we?" She slowly straightened herself up.

Still laughing he nodded slowly, "If we're not I'd be surprised. So shall we go madam?" standing up and holding his arm out to his side for her to put her arm through.

"I believe we shall" and she smiled. Being a bit daring she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

They didn't speak for a while, not because it was awkward or they didn't have anything to talk about, it was because they didn't need to. They were to happy to talk as well.

Knowing that it was all a big misunderstanding and that he was just trying to hard for her first birthday together made it so much better. She loves his trying attitude and sometimes making mistakes when trying to fix something.

The first stop for the birthday evening was the open air market. It wasn't something special but it does have special Golden Week items and freebies for couples. Which, I mean come on who wouldn't want!?

A few stands were giving away food, and a few others gave away coupons to use on a later date. But they're favorite was a small takoyaki stand. A large man was standing at a small table yelling.

"TAKOYAKI! FREE TAKOYAKI FOR GOLDEN WEEK COUPLES! TRY ONE BUY ONE!" He had a solid voice, and very familiar.

Eventually following the voice they found him. "Welcome! Would you like to try the Takoyaki free for the Golden Week couples deal?" He didn't look down at us really which didn't surprise us.

"Oh… yes please. Can we get 2? One for each?" Yamato smiled a bit.

The man finally looked down, "Well of cou- YAMATO AND RIKKA! HEY GUYS!" Looking down at them was Samaji, he was massive for being a human, even in America he would be tall.

"Shh, Samaji not so loud. But it's great to see you!" Yamato gave him the infamous toothy smile.

Samaji smiled back but then stopped and looked like he was pondering. "2 you said? Mmm no, but what I can do is put 2 helpings worth on 1 stick! That way you have to share like a normal couple. It's Golden Week guys, get in the romance mood!"

Yamato couldn't stop blushing and he took the Takoyaki and waved while walking away. He was pretty red and Rikka wanted to know how to do that!

The rest of the festival was so colorful, the sky being obstructed by string of lanterns and more stands. The atmosphere was just amazing, warm lights and good food. Rikka laughed as she looked at some of the costumes the stand attendees wore.

One stand was serving chili and the men wore grass skirts and coconut bikini tops. Yamato didn't think she'd laugh at something as stupid as this but he was glad she did. He made her worry so much recently he could think about how to repay her.

They finally reached the restaurant, he had more planned before dinner but their little… snooze pushed dinner closer.

Yamato walked up to the host stand and talked to the man there for a bit. The man nodded a few times, grabbed some menus and gestured for them to follow him.

The table was near the back, it was in a small room that was a few steps up from the main floor. It was the only table in the section and had a bamboo wall as to give more privacy.

Yamato pulled out the chair for Rikka to sit in and the host gave them menus to look through.

After he left Yamato spoke up. "So, this was her idea… she actually paid for the reservation even. And don't hesitate, the whole meal is on me tonight. Alright?" He smiled that flashy gorgeous smile of his and she just giggled.

With a bit of blush she nodded. A waitress came up the stairs and bowed when she reached the table. "Good evening, I'll be your waitress for the night and my name is Helen. Are you ready to order anything?" She was average height with a dark chestnut hair and pale green eyes.

Rikka looked at the last page where all the drinks are. "Uhm, do you have sweetened barley tea?" and Helen nodded writing it onto her notepad. Yamato looked up, "Just a lemon-lime soda will be alright with me." She smiled and nodded again.

Walking away Rikka realized the price of some of the items on the menu. "Uhm… some of this is _really_ expensive. How can you afford any of this?" Some of the prices reaching ¥4000.

He laughed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Haha uhm I never told you the full extent of my parents business." Putting his menu down for a second. "So they do own the small bakery in town, but that's just the one they started at and love to operate. Uhm… in truth my parents own over 100 bakeries in Japan. Now just wait! We're not super rich but I guess you can say we _are_ well off." His face turned red.

After not making eye contact for a bit Rikka stood up. Walked to his side of the table and brought his head into her body. Hugging his head closely to herself she soothed him, "Ah I don't care if you have to money to treat to with stuff like this. Just make yourself happy and I will be happy as well." Kissing the top of his head before sitting back down.

Eventually they both ordered and had a nice dinner. The whole restaurant was a very modern black sleek feel to it. Lots of brushed aluminum was incorporated to the details and the use of plant life was here and there. Some places instead of lights were hanging vine plants from the ceiling. It was cool yet cozy, a fantastic combination.

After finishing their meal Yamato walked over to her side of the table and pulled out her chair. She blushed a bit and nodded a thank you.

Yamato took a ¥2000 notel out of his wallet and placed it on the table. A note was covering it, _To our American friend. Thanks for the great service tonight Helen!_

As they walked out of the restaurant Rikka slipped an arm through his and linked them together. "So what was that all about? Do you tip in a fancy restaurant like that, or is it something else?" She was a bit confused.

Yamato laughed, "Oh haha no. It's just that last time my parents visited America they told me how even though the food is cheaper you have to tip based on service. And I'm sure Helen misses getting tips. Just a bit of extra pocket cash, you know?"

Rikka snuggled into his arm, she was happy to have such a refined boyfriend. He knows about other countries customs, they love the same things and even if she gets worried he will always try to help her.

The night ended with them heading back to his place and giving her all the presents. He never regretted spending the money he did on me for those presents. Scarves are just a way of life! And new sticks are nice when you've been playing with the same pair since elementary school...

As Rikka walked out of his house presents in hand she turned around "Yamato I have no clue how to make your birthday any better than this. It was just amazing… and sorry I ever doubted you about anything really." She smiled and before she opened her eyes again Yamato bent down and kissed her.

Her lips went red hot and her brain went blank. Sure, they have kissed before but it never lost it's novelty. Something wonderful from someone even more wonderful.

As he removed his lips from her he whispered, "If you are happy I'm happy. Don't ever forget that and I will never stop loving you." smiling cheesily as he slowly shut the door to his blushing girlfriend.

* * *

 **Oh god… I'm so sorry for waiting so long. For a bit I didn't know what to write but then I realized I just roll with it anyway and it works out so I forced myself to finish this chapter. I hope to update more as school rolls around and I can get some ideas from the people there. SO SORRY!**


End file.
